The Life They Live
by Zukiwi
Summary: The life, the family, the career and the love of your life at your side. N/S and now their kids perspective.
1. Chapter 1

The small blond haired girl smiled at her father walked into the room. She had long dirty blond hair and blue green eyes. He came into the living room and picked her up before kissing her on the head. She was a perfect combination of Serena and him. She put her arms around him and he placed his briefcase on the floor.

"Hello, Madeleine!" he whispered into her ear.

"Hi Daddy!" Madeleine replied.

"Where's Mommy?" Nate asked her after setting her back down on the ground.

"She's upstairs, in bed resting" Madeleine replied.

Taking his hand, Madeleine led him upstairs to the master bedroom. There was 7 month pregnant Serena. She still looked beautiful no matter what. When he walked into their bedroom, she was sitting reading a magazine. On the floor was a tea party set up with Madeleine's dolls.

"Hi Natie" Serena said with a huge smile. He came over and sat on the bed before giving her a kiss. "Hello" he said. She looked at him lovingly as he took off his shoes and loosened his tie. He slid next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Madeleine continued to play on the floor with her dolls.

"How was your day?" she asked him. "It went well, had a lot meetings and met with clients" he responded.

Getting off the bed he went into their closet to change. He was overjoyed with the prospect of having another child. He really wanted to have a son, but would be more than happy with a daughter.

When Serena was pregnant with Madeleine, she did not show very much until she was 6 months along. This time, she showed much sooner but they had both decided not to find out the sex of the baby.

Coming out of the closet he proceeded down the hallway and into his office. Powering on his computer, he checked his emails and looked over the schedule for tomorrow. He had graduated from Colombia Law School and worked at Bass Industries as the lawyer and Chuck's second in command.

Serena had been modeling until she was 25 when she found out she was pregnant for the second time. She had chosen to take time off to raise Madeleine even though it meant losing some jobs to other models. Cover of Vogue, Vanity Fair, modeling for Marc Jacobs, Prada, Balenciaga, Chanel, and quite a few others.

On his 21st birthday while she was pregnant with Madeleine, she had been offered to do a practically nude photo shoot. Unsure at first, she went along with it. She looked amazing and in his office was the black and white photo of her. Returning to bedroom he looked in to see his daughter and wife on the floor. Serena was french braiding Madeleine hair. The little girl turned to see her father.

"Daddy" she said. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hi sweetie" he replied.

Serena smiled as she had Nate help her up from the floor. "How are you feeling today?" he asked. "Doing better and do not forget we have an appointment with my doctor tomorrow" she replied.

"Maddie, why don't you go play in your playroom with your doll house" Serena suggested. The little girl eagerly agreed and headed to the room connected to her bedroom.

"I missed you today" he said sweetly as he kissed her. "I look so big" Serena replied. Looking at the huge mirror in their bedroom. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a blue waffle shirt. "I think you look beautiful no matter what" he said. "On Nate, you're too nice but I know you love it when I do not look like a whale" she replied.

"Well, it is different but inside you, you're carrying our baby. A beautiful combination of you and me" he told her. It cheered her up a little.

"I still can't fit into any of my clothes that I love" she said.

"Let's go check in on our daughter" Nate said.

Walking into Madeleine's green walled bedroom and into the side room they both peered in. There was Madeleine playing with her dollhouse calmly. She turned around "Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" she said enthusiastically. "Is Grandma Lily coming to get me later?" she asked.

"Yes she is, in half an hour" Serena replied. "Let's get you ready!" Serena told her daughter. "Come find me in a little bit" Nate whispered into her ear.

Madeleine followed her mother into her bedroom. It was a pale green with a white bed, matching bookcase, and desk. She had her stuffed animals and some of her favorite dolls. Photos lined the walls. Her parents, her best friends Audrey and Holly, and of course Mittens her kitten. Madeleine was given Mittens for her birthday and was currently curled in a ball sleeping on her bed. She was a gray tabby with bright green eyes.

"Come here honey" Serena called from Madeleine's closet. Madeleine came in to find her mom packing her sleepover bag. "I put in your green spotted pajamas and your sleepover kit with your toothbrush. And clothes for tomorrow. Do you want to pick Maddie?" "Yes, Mommy!" Madeleine replied.

Madeleine chose a blue tunic dress, blue and white stripped leggings, and her silver ballet flats. "I've picked my outfit for tomorrow" she replied. Everyone already knew she had Serena's carefree style. She was going to be attending Constance Billard School for Girls for kindergarten next year with Holly and Audrey, Blair and Chuck's twin daughters.

"You're packed and all you have to do is wait for Lily to come get you in fifteen minutes" Serena told Madeleine.

Madeleine was wearing an orange and white stripped long sleeve tee, a navy blue skirt, flats, and tights. When Lily came to pick Madeleine up, her granddaughter was ready to go.

"Mom, thank you so much for taking her tonight" Serena said.

"Serena anytime. She's an absolute pleasure. And how are you doing?" Lily asked looking at Serena's large stomach.

"Better, I've been resting for the majority of the day" she replied. Nate proceeded to walk into the foyer.

"Hello Nathaniel. How are you doing?" Lily said. "Very well, Lily. Work as usual and preparing for a new member of the family" he said putting his arm around Serena's waist.

"Well we better get going Madeleine. Are you ready?" Lily asked her granddaughter. Madeleine nodded as she grabbed her navy blue peacoat.

Madeleine walked over to her parents and gave them huge hugs and kisses. Grabbing her stuffed giraffe that she always slept with and putting it into the canvas sleepover bag, she was ready to go.

Madeleine took her grandmother's hand and was soon out of the door.

"Guess this leaves us with some time to ourselves" Nate whispered into Serena's ear. He kissed her neck softly.

He took her to the den and sat on one of couches. Serena snuggled close to him as he wrapped the blanket around them. They looked through the movies before making a selection. He pulled her as close as possible to him and kissed the top of her head.

_Flashback _

Nate and Serena were having dinner with Blair and Chuck when Serena's water broke. Blair had recently had her twins girls Holly and Audrey who had been born April the previous month. Serena only gave Nate a look and he knew.

"Sorry to leave in the middle of dinner, but Serena's water just broke" Nate announced. Serena winced as she began to feel the beginning of the contractions. Nate dialed Lily and Anne, while Blair led Serena downstairs and into their town car. Chuck said he would be there later after he checked on the girls.

Arriving at hospital, Serena was checked into a private room and was accompanied by Nate who held her hand the entire time. Those birthing classes were flashing in and out of Serena's mind.

"Breath babe" Nate told her. Serena inhaled and exhaled, repeating over and over. The contraction passed as Lily brought in Serena's doctor. "Let's see where you're at with these contractions" the doctor told her. Nate was still holding onto Serena's hand. She looked over at him and said "Do not let go". He nodded.

"Serena I want you to be ready to push shortly. The baby is in the right position" the doctor told her. A wave of contractions came over her and she held onto Nate as she pushed. "Serena, you are doing so amazing" Lily told her. Serena had been pushing for nearly an hour as she put her head back down on the pillow exhausted. "Come on Serena" Nate encouraged her.

"One last big push Serena, your baby is nearly here" the doctor told her. Within a few moment a small baby was in the doctors arms as he announced "Baby Girl! Congratulations!" Serena smiled as Nate looked over to see his beautiful daughter who had just taken her first breath into the world when they heard her cry.

"Alright Dad." the doctor motioned for Nate to cut the cord. He took a deep breath and cut where the doctor told him to. The nurse took the baby to weighed and measured her. 6lbs 4oz and 24 inches long.

The nurse handed Serena a pink blanketed bundle. It was their daughter as Nate came to look at her more closely. She had rosy lips, blue green eyes, a small amount of blond hair and a little nose. "She's perfect as can be" Nate said caressing his daughters small cheeks.

Nate took a quick picture of his beautiful daughter with her mother. "How about a name, you two?" Lily asked. Nate and Serena replied "Madeleine Anne Lilian Archibald". "Well isn't that perfect!" Lily replied. Nate kissed Serena and held his daughter for the first time. She was so small and precious, just the way he imagined she would be. "Hi Maddie" he whispered. Handing her back to Serena, he walked out into the waiting room. "It's a girl!" Anne hugged her son, "Let's go see her!" she said. Blair and Chuck were in tow along with Rufus and the Captain.

Everyone all walked in at the same time. "Popular little girl." The nurse commented, Serena nodded at her. Anne held her granddaughter and then handed her to Rufus and then last but not least Blair. "Serena, Nate she is the perfect combination of you two" Blair said. Chuck held his niece and said to Nate "Your daddy is not going to be able to help himself with spoiling you". Rufus held Maddie and looked over at Lily. "We have another one we can spoil" he said.

Handing Madeleine back to Nate. He held her and said "Hi pretty girl. You look just like your mom and I can't wait to take you home!"

Three days later, Serena, Nate, and Madeleine got into their town car and headed home. Serena looked over at Madeleine who slept peacefully in her carrier. As they arrived home and walked into the nursery that had been set up.

The pale green walls, the white crib and matching drawer and changer. The butterfly mobile that hung over the crib, the large M on the wall, along with some wall art. Some toys scattered around the room. A lavender colored rocking chair and it all seemed so perfect. The jogger and stroller in the corner.

The day was spent with visitors coming in and out of their home coming to visit Madeleine. When evening came, the new parents put Madeleine to bed. Luckily if she cried, her nursery was right down the hall.

Maddie had been a good baby and immediately fallen asleep and finally allowing Nate and Serena to sleep too. "Goodnight beautiful" Nate said. She came over in one of his blue button downs and kissed him.

"Perfect timing" Nate said sleepily as he heard the faint cries from the baby monitor. Serena climbed out of their large king size bed. Serena picked up her baby girl and kissed her softly on the head. "Hi beautiful" she sat in the rocking chair and rocked back and fourth while nursing and then changing her diaper.

"Hey" Nate whispered while watching her from the doorway. Serena's beautiful blond hair covered her face as she put Madeleine back in her crib. Nate pushed it aside so he could kiss her. Serena kissed him back and pulled away slowly.

_Present_

"Serena, let's go to bed" Nate said as the movie came to an end. She nodded as he led her into their bathroom for her to brush her teeth. He quickly changed into a pair of plaid pajama pants and a grey tee shirt. She came out dressed in his old Colombia tee shirt and a pair of boy shorts. He kissed her good night and she fell into a deep slumber.

The following morning Serena woke up promptly, showered and dressed for her 9:30 appointment. Nate was already in the kitchen with breakfast on the table and the cat fed. At 9:00 they took the town car and headed for her doctor.

"Let's take a look Serena. So your 30 weeks along, almost to 8 months now" the doctor said. "Could I have you lift your shirt so we can take a look?" the doctor asked. Serena did as the doctor asked. The doctor poured on the cool gel.

"There's your baby on the screen and it is developing just at the right stages" the doctor told Serena and Nate. "So the baby is about 3 pounds and you have around 9 weeks to your due date which is December 4th. When you're 37 weeks, I'm going to have you come in every week. I will see you in two weeks to check in again".

"Thank you!" Serena said. Leaving the doctor's office, Nate took her hand as they took the elevator. "You hungry" he asked. She nodded as they walked down the street to get a bite to eat.

Madeleine had woken to the smell of waffles in the air. Climbing out of bed, she found her grandma and Rufus at the kitchen table. "Good morning sweetheart, do you want some chocolate chip waffles?" Rufus asked her. She nodded as he put a waffle on her plate as Lily cut it for her and poured her a glass of orange juice. She took a bite and smiled, "Thanks Rufus" she said. He smiled back. "We are going to take you to the zoo after you get dressed before your Mom and Dad get you" Lily told her.

Going back to the bedroom, Madeleine folded her pajamas and got dressed. She went into the bathroom and brushed her long blond hair and brushed her teeth before putting it back in her bag.

She was quite mature for four years old. She loved to play, read, and had a vivid imagination. She was excited to have a sibling, even though she knew she would have to share her mom and dad. Next year she would go to Kindergarten with Holly and Audrey her best friends. Holly and Audrey had brown hair and brown eyes and looked just like Uncle Chuck and Aunt Blair. They were born a month earlier than she was but had quickly become the best of friends. She was taller than them and they both had crushes on Jeremy and Matthew Howard. They were the twin brothers who they went to preschool with. Madeleine had a crush on Charlie McCafferty. She of course told no one, out of fear that he would find out.

Putting on her shoes, she walked into the living room where Rufus took her to the zoo. She enjoyed viewing the animals, especially the giraffe and lion. At around noon, he took her to lunch and returned to the apartment before her parents came to pick her.

"Hi, Maddie" Nate said. She ran to them and they each gave her hugs. "I missed you Daddy!" he grabbed her overnight bag as she hugged her grandparents goodbye. She held Serena's hand as they walked home in the brisk fall air.

Madeleine found Mittens sleeping in her basket as they arrived home. Her parents let her be as they had started designing the new baby's nursery. She went to her playroom to draw for a while.

"Maddie had a good time at the zoo with Lily and Rufus. I'm just worried about spending enough time with her before the baby is here" Serena told Nate. They were sitting on their bed discussing the new baby's room and about Madeleine. "I think she'll be fine, we've explained what's going on" Nate replied. Serena sighed, she was becoming bigger by the day. She placed Nate's hand on her stomach, as the baby kicked. He smiled and said " Hi baby, it's your Dad.

Serena seriously disliked people touching her stomach unless it was Nate of course. At the shower Blair had thrown her, all of her Constance and Columbia friends had tried. It was not an enjoyable experience. He kissed her softly at first until his tongue found hers. They stopped when they heard a small knock. "Come in" Nate said.

Madeleine opened the door and asked to have a story read to her. Serena had Nate help her up as she took Madeleine back to her bedroom. Nate had some work to do for tomorrow. Serena read her a story before Madeleine fell asleep. Serena tucked her in for her nap. She went downstairs to call Blair. "So I'll meet you tomorrow for lunch" Blair said. "That sounds great" she replied.

Hanging up the phone, she sat on the sofa and picked up the pregnancy book she had been reading. She had not had any strange cravings so far during the pregnancy. She had found out shortly before her last show for Spring Fashion Week.

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback_

Serena had just been the closing for Marc Jacob's Show for Fashion Week. She and Nate had been married for 3 years and though they wanted more children, they had not really done anything about it. Both had busy jobs and schedules, but we're still able to make time for each other. Madeleine was in preschool and had been growing up quickly. Serena was in Paris and coming home tonight.

It was a warm April when Serena landed in New York City. It was around 6 o'clock when she landed. Coming off the plane into the terminal she saw Nate with Madeleine in his arms. She ran to him and he put Madeleine down before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply. She picked Madeleine who hugged her and would not let go. Nate took her bag to the town car in front of the JFK Airport.

"I missed you so much babe" he whispered on the ride to their penthouse. Madeleine had fallen asleep in the car. "I missed you more" she whispered back. Arriving to their house she carried Madeleine to her room. She put her daughter in the bath while Nate made her dinner.

"Mommy, I missed you too" Maddie said.

"I missed you too, baby" Serena replied. "What did you do while I was gone?"

"I went to school and I played with Audrey and Holly" Maddie replied.

Helping her out of the bath, Serena wrapped her in the fluffy lavender towel before helping her slip on her pajamas.

Serena picked her up and brought her to the dining room where Nate had put out Madeleine's dinner of chicken, rice, and string beans. Madeleine ate and was soon very tired. Nate and Serena put her to bed and read her a story.

Walking out of the bedroom, Nate put his arms around Serena's waist before kissing her deeply. That led to the bedroom as they undressed each other. He pulled her on top of him and continued to kiss as their tongues became intertwined. It had been way too long for them to be separated.

Her hips were flush against his, her hands clutching at his back. She felt electricity tingling through every one of her nerve endings. Nate kept the rhythm slow, his thrusts gentle, despite her attempts to urge him on.

Every time she left she thought she couldn't possibly love him any more than she already did. Nate always managed to prove her wrong, she thought. Trailing her fingers over his shoulder and up his neck, she caressed the back of his neck. He kissed her cheeks, before telling her "We should have another baby". She smiled "I'm not on the pill" she whispered back.

Serena sat up in the bed next to Nate. Nate pulled her close, "Let's see what happens" he told her. She nodded as she cuddled close to him. "I'll take a pregnancy test in a week" Serena said. They drifted to sleep, her body as close to him as possible.

The following morning Nate woke at his usual time of 7 o'clock. He went into their master bathroom to shave and shower. Putting on his suit, he went to wake Madeleine up.

"Hi Daddy" she said groggily.

"Morning, sweetheart. Do you want some breakfast?" he asked.

She nodded and he smiled at how much his three year old daughter looked like Serena.

Serena was already downstairs in her robe, reading the style section. Nate poured himself a cup of coffee before whipping up two omelets. Madeleine came down and hugged Serena.

"Good morning Maddie" Serena said with a huge smile.

"Hi Mommy" the little girl responded.

Nate put breakfast on the table before he had to leave at 7:45. He gave Serena a passionate kiss on the lips and hugged Madeleine goodbye. "See you tonight babe" he said as he took the elevator to their town car.

"Let's get you dressed Missy" Serena said. She led Madeleine up to her bedroom and into her closet. She pulled out a navy cotton dress and polka doted leggings with flats. Getting her dressed and ready to go Serena quickly slipped on a pair of jeans and a white button down.

Serena dropped Madeleine off at pre-school and soon met up with Blair who was dropping off Audrey and Holly. "S how was Marc Jacobs?" Blair asked with excitement as they walked towards their favorite coffee shop. "It was wonderful and I got to close" Serena said with enthusiasm.

Ordering their drinks they sat down. "B, Nate wants to have another baby" Serena told her. "Serena that's great!" she replied. "True, I mean Madeleine is almost four so maybe it is time" Serena replied. They drank their coffee and continued to discuss. They both said their goodbyes and left.

Serena was going to surprise Nate at work. Headed for his office, she took a cab. When she arrived she took the elevator to the 32nd floor. She walked to his secretary who let her right in and locked the door.

Serena found Nate typing away and he was facing the view outside. It was a modern office and she walked up behind him before covering his eyes. "Hey, handsome" she said playfully. He smiled and turned around before pulling her onto his lap.

"Thought you could take me out to lunch?" she asked. "Oh Serena, I think we can have some fun here" he said teasingly. He began to kiss her and soon he was unbuttoning her blouse and she took off his tie. He jokingly said "You sure about doing it in a desk chair?" She giggled and pulled him down onto the floor.

Sometime later, Nate and Serena walked out of his office hand and hand. "Bye Diana" Nate said as they headed for the elevator. He was in charge for the week as Chuck was at a conference. "Let's go pick up Maddie from pre-school" Serena said.

Taking the town car, they headed towards their daughter's school. It was 2:30 when they picked her up from her classroom. Madeleine grabbed her backpack and greeted her parents.

"Hi Mommy and Daddy" she said. "Hey sweetheart" Nate replied as he took her hand. "Hey honey" Serena said. They headed home and Serena gave Madeleine some sliced up apples and a glass of milk. After Nate put her to bed for her nap.

"I have some work to catch up on" Nate said as he headed to his office. "Bye babe. I have the fitting for Yves Saint Laurent" she said and is out the door.

Sure it's only been a day since she's been back but Serena was already booked for tonight. Two fittings this afternoon one for Yves Saint Laurent, Chloé, and a show for Miu Miu. They all say Serena Archibald née van der Woodsen has got it all. The husband, the family, and of course managing to get all the jobs possible.

Serena has been in the model industry since she was 20 and had signed with Next Model Management. She's lead a long life as a model and even after giving birth to a beautiful daughter, she doesn't look a day older.

Serena puts on the outfit given as corrections are made size wise. She has been a size two her entire life. At 5'10" and size 24 waist Serena was booked constantly with her long blond hair and killer blue eyes. The fitting is done and Serena was starving but she had to head to Chloé for her next fitting. The clothing was fitted to her slender body.

Soon Serena is back in the car as she heads to the Miu Miu show. She's given some food in between and has a yogurt, a few almonds, and a shot glass of suspicious-looking vegetable mousse while the hair crew starts to tease and pin. She's out of hair and makeup and is put into the dress that she was fitted for her a couple of weeks ago. Slipping it on, she and her fellow models are lined up to hit the runway.

She goes out and the cameras are flashing as she walks down the runway. She spots Blair in the front with her mother. Twenty minutes fly by and after the show she sneaks a bit of champagne. Her agent negotiates the fittings for tomorrow and she heads home in the town car.

Its 9:30 by the time she gets back to the penthouse. Going to the master bedroom she finds Nate reading. "Hey babe" he says. He's already in his pajamas. He goes over to her and hugs her. Serena wrapped his arms around him. Letting go, she goes in to find Madeleine fast asleep. She gives her a soft kiss on the head and hears a small voice. "Mommy?"

"Hi baby" she whispers into the bedroom. The butterfly nightlight glows in the background.

"Goodnight" Madeleine whispered back and is again fast asleep, the giraffe plush right next to her.

Serena goes back to the bedroom and into the closet, she's exhausted and the jet lag is finally starting to kick in. She changes and heads to their bathroom. She brushes her teeth, removes the makeup and washes her face.

She looks at her reflection in the huge mirror. Still the same girl from high school has managed not to age a day. She still got those looks from men young and old but it didn't matter anymore. She had Nate. He kept her grounded and made her feel beautiful all of the time. She crawled to bed and she snuggled close to him as she fell asleep.

When morning came Madeleine awoke to the sun coming through the curtains. She realized it was early as she crawled out her bed and walked out of the bedroom. In the hallway she turned right towards her parents' bedroom. She lightly knocked on the door and hearing no response opened it. Her parents were sleeping and holding each other close.

Madeleine walked towards the bed and slipped under the duvet next to her daddy. He opened his eyes briefly and pulled her to his chest, holding her close too just like her mommy.

A week passed and Serena took the pregnancy test and it had come out negative. Nate and she had been disappointed but were going to keep trying. After doing the show for Yves Saint Laurent and Chloé she was given time off because Fashion Week had already ended. Madeleine fourth birthday was planned for May 24th at the American Girl Place. Madeleine was thrilled and she had invited all her friends from pre-school. Audrey and Holly Bass, Andie Humphrey, Hayley Carmichael, Eleanor Aubert, Callie Walsh, and twelve other girls.

Another night alone in the penthouse while Maddie was at Audrey and Holly's for a sleepover. Serena came home from the fitting to find Nate in the Jacuzzi tub. She stripped down and got in with him. He kissed her and after made love to her in their king size bed. It was the week before her time of the month, perfect timing on her part you could say.

Maddie's birthday rolled around two weeks later. Nate and Chuck hung around while Serena and Blair organized the girl's and got everything ready. The dolls getting their hair done, having tea and buying outfits. Honestly Serena had been feeling exhausted, modeling kept her busy as well as being a mother.

Serena and Nate had bought Madeleine a kitten. She was absolutely in love with her and named her Mittens.

"Thank you mommy and daddy" she squealed as she petted the small grey kitten.

"You welcome" her parents replied. Her party had been quite the success and the sleepover after was quite fun. A movie and manicures left Nate and Serena some time to themselves. Meaning Serena taking a pregnancy test and sitting on the tile floor as Nate held her hand. He set the timer on his phone and they waited. They checked on all of the girls in between who had all fallen asleep.  
>"I don't want to look" Serena said as she heard the timer go off.<p>

"I'll look first" Nate said as he picked up the stick.

There it was a tiny pink plus sign. The sign of a baby, their baby. He smiled as he pulled her from the ground.

"Look Serena. We're going to have another baby!" he said and then he kissed her.

**Please review and leave a comment! I would love to know what you think! Thanks, Zukiwi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this has taken me so long to write another chapter. I completely forgot about this story. I have been so busy! Let me know what you think and please review. -Zukiwi**

_Present _

Madeleine continued to play on the playground with Audrey, Holly, and the rest of their group of friends. They eyed the boys across the schoolyard. She locked eyes with Charlie and she smiled. He smiled back before heading towards he_r._

"Hey M" he said and he nodded at the other girls.

"Hey C" she said back.

Her other friends giggled and left them alone. He hugged her and handed her a flower. She smiled before he took off with his friends. Audrey and Holly ran over to her as they headed towards their secret clubhouse under the slide.

Serena felt huge, she was 32 weeks pregnant and sleeping was becoming almost unbearable. After Nate had put Maddie to bed he came into their bedroom.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"I feel so fat" she exclaimed.

Nate looked at his wife and came over to her. He wrapped his arms around Serena and kissed her hair softly. It smelled like oranges and vanilla. He heard her sigh as he cuddled with her in bed. She soon fell asleep and Nate shut off the lights.

_3 WEEKS LATER_

Maddie woke up to the smell of coffee in the air. She got out of bed and headed downstairs. Her dad was seated in the breakfast nook reading the paper and sipping coffee.

"Morning, Moose" he said as she walked over.

"Hi Daddy" she replied taking a seat at the table.

He passed her a glass of orange juice and turned on the cartoons for her. Nate went to the toaster and started to butter her toast before placing it on the plate with eggs.

"I'll be right back. Just going to check in on Mommy. Also, don't forget you're going to Holly and Audrey's after breakfast because Mommy and I have an appointment".

"Okay, Daddy".

He headed upstairs to find Serena dressed and finishing putting her makeup on. She kissed him softly on the lips before fixing her mascara. He went into the bathroom to shave and shower. When he came out he only had a towel around his waist and it showed off his rock hard abs.

Serena sighed, even with work he still managed to work out and maintain his body. She had not wanted to gain too much weight during the pregnancy. She had been doing prenatal yoga to maintain her flexibility and to stay in shape.

Nate went into their closet and slipped on a pair of boxers before putting on his jeans and a green cashmere sweater. He slipped on his socks and shoes along with putting on his watch. Serena was already gone to help Maddie get ready for her play date.

Maddie slipped on a pair of black leggings along with her brown boots. Her mother handed her a white long sleeved tee shirt. Serena braided her hair and let her pick out a pair of earrings.

Nate and Serena dropped her off at Blair's and headed to the office of their interior designer. Gia had helped in designing Madeleine's nursery and bedroom. Gia took them into her sleek and modern office. She offered them water as they looked over the final touches for furniture.

"It looks great" Nate said and Serena nodded.

The room was going to be a pale blue with again white furniture. Nate smiled as he and Serena approved the final touches.

They walked out of the building and into the crisp cool fall air. Serena held Nate's hand as they walked down the street to a cafe.

Audrey, Holly, and Maddie had all been playing dress up in the twin girl's playroom. The three girls were dressed in different colored tutus and tights with ribbons and bows in their hair. "Maddie, you look so pretty" Holly said as they drank their tea. Maddie smiled and continued to braid Audrey's long brown hair.

"Girls!" Dorota said as she walked into the bedroom. "It's time for lunch".

The three girls headed downstairs to the table where grilled cheese and tomato soup had been set up. Chuck came out of his office and took a bite from one of his daughter's sandwiches.

"Daddy!" Holly and Audrey screamed. They ran up to him and he hugged each of them.

"Mr. Chuck, would you like your lunch?" Dorota asked.

He nodded and gave Maddie a pat on the head.

"How are you d_o_ing?" he asked her. "Good, mom and dad had to go out for the morning" she murmured. He smiled and took his sandwich and headed back to the office. The elevator doors opened and out came Blair. She put down the sketch books and fabric samples and kissed both girls on the heads.

"Where's your dad" she asked and gave Maddie a quick hug. "In the office they responded in unison". Blair walked out of the kitchen and into Chuck's office.

Serena and Nate had just finished lunch and took the town car to Serena's doctor's office. As they sat in the waiting room, Nate peered down at his wife. Such a beauty he thought to himself, I am so lucky...he sighed. Serena grasped his hand as the nurse called her name. They walked in the room and the nurse told her to lie down.

The cool gel was put onto her abdomen. There was there almost full grown baby. "Serena the baby probably won't be doing anymore flips but make sure to keep track of the kicks still. You will also be coming to see me every week until the birth and make sure to plan out your birth plan" the doctor told her.

Serena nodded and remembers that there was only two more weeks until their baby was born. The nurse wiped the gel off and Serena and Nate scheduled their next appointment.

Maddie was going to soccer with Holly and Audrey so they would pick her up later. "Nate I am exhausted, let's go home" Serena said.

Maddie put on her soccer cleats and shin guards as they headed on the field to practice. She dribbled the ball and made passes. Audrey and Holly participated too. After practice she saw her dad come and picked her up. She assumed her mom must be tired and picked up her bag.

"Daddy!" she said as he came and picked her up. He took her out for pizza on the way home. She bit into the slice of her pizza and asked "Daddy when will the baby be born?" "Soon Maddie, really soon" he responded.

They headed home, his little girl on his shoulders. He started her bath when they came home and got out her pajamas. Serena came and tucked her into bed. Maddie soon drifted off to sleep.

4 WEEKS LATER

It was early on a December morning when Serena felt her contractions starting. It was December 10th. "Nate, my water just broke" Serena yelled. Nate ran out of the bathroom and quickly got dressed. He called Lily to pick up Maddie from Eleanor Aubert's house and to meet them at the hospital. Anne was called along with Chuck and Blair.

Hours later another beautiful baby girl was born. 23 inches long and 6 pounds 8 oz. Hair the color of caramel and green sparkling eyes like her father. Another beauty for the Archibald family but certainly not the last. Bryn Celia Archibald was born to two loving parents and an older sister. The Archibald clan would add three more. The twin boys Cody Howard Archibald and Jeremy Erik Archibald. The last one was Harper Catherine Archibald.


	4. Chapter 4

Time has truly flown by and 12 years have passed. The Archibalds live in a large townhouse on Park Avenue. Maddie is 16, Bryn is 13, the boys are 11, and Harper is 9. They own a French bulldog named Zoro, who Harper adores dearly. Nate has left Bass Industries to start his own law firm Archibald and Associates. Serena has retired from modeling but managed to get into screenwriting again after that summer in LA. She is still considered an icon for her very long modeling career which Maddie secretly wants to follow in her footsteps.

Maddie looks at her reflection in the mirror. She truly is a spitting image of Serena except for little parts of Nate. Her blond hair comes a little past her shoulders and at 5'10" she is quite tall. With Nate's athletic figure she plays field hockey quite well. She takes her hair out of the bun and puts on a little make up. A little mascara and eyeliner and she's ready for school.

Charlie is meeting her at the Met Steps for coffee. He's her boyfriend and in her mind all she could ask for. They just clicked and with his dreamy hazel colored eyes, Maddie was in love. Ever since Kindergarten she had the biggest crush on him. Towards the end of Freshman year he finally asked her out after some flirting and a possible game of spin the bottle. Of course she wouldn't forget that one time at summer camp when they were 12 and they might have had their first kiss. He played water polo and lacrosse...she sighed just thinking of him and their one year anniversary.

Bryn dressed and came downstairs to find her dad drinking coffee. Breakfast was already on the table along with Cody, Jeremy, and Harper at the table eating. Maddie came down a few minutes later grabbed a lemon yogurt and kissed their father on the cheek and was out the door. Thankfully all four of them went to Constance and St. Judes Elementary and Middle School. Their mother was already busy at work so Nate and the kids headed to the town car to get dropped off.

**Spotted: M, A, and H eating yogurt on the Met Steps. M and C have a big one coming up? Let me know about all the deets!**

**xoxo, Gossip Girl**

One thing Maddie and it seemed the rest of the children had somehow inherited was Serena's effortless style. Maddie had paired a white v-neck, a jean vest, navy tights with brown lace up boots, and the Constance tie. Meeting up with Audrey and Holly along with the minions while eating yogurt ended when Charlie came to sweep her away. "Sorry girls, mind if I take her away?" he asked politely. The girls all nodded except for Audrey and Holly who both said hi before their own boyfriends took them off.

He smiled down at her, grabbing her hand and pushing his light brown shaggy hair out of his eyes. She kissed his cheek lightly as they walked to their favorite coffee shop. She sat down as he ordered two chai tea lattes before sitting down next to her. He opened his messenger bag and pulled out a small turquoise box. Opening it, Maddie found a beautiful heart pendant from Tiffany's with pavé diamonds. She gasped as Charlie took it out of the box and slipped it around her slender neck. She turned to face him and planted a very passionate kiss on his lips. She could feel him smiling. "Charlie, you're the best boyfriend and I love you so much" she told him. "I have a present for you too, but it's for later tonight" she told him. "Babe, I can't wait for tonight, I'll pick you up at 7." he responded. She nodded as he walked her to class. Dropping her off at her anatomy class he gave her one last kiss before tonight. Her classes passed quickly and soon it was lunch. She was meeting up with Audrey and Holly for sushi to discuss her plans for tonight.

"So M, what do you have planned for tonight?" Holly asked her. Maddie sighed and replied as she pulled the necklace out from under her v neck. "He gave me this when we got coffee this morning". "M, it is so beautiful and I can see that it's Tiffany's!" Audrey said ecstatically. "I know, he totally surprised me!" Maddie responded. "So we talked a lot and he's taking me out to dinner and I guess we'll kind of see how things go from there, if you know what I mean". "M, are you and Charlie going to finally do it? After a whole year of waiting?" Holly and Audrey both asked. "I don't know, I mean I think it is definitely the next step for us to take..." Maddie replied. "Of course M, you and Charlie are so perfect!" Holly said. There lunch came and Maddie popped a piece of sushi into her mouth.

As she headed off to her last class, she just felt a little distracted. Heading to her locker after class she grabbed her field hockey stuff and headed to the girls locker room. Slipping on her practice gear she headed out onto the field. After a long practice, Maddie headed home.

Arriving at their townhouse she found Cody and Jeremy doing homework. "Hi sweetie, how was your day?"" her mom asked. "Oh hey mom, I have a date tonight with Charlie. Can I borrow some heels, please?" Maddie asked sweetly. "Sure, let's go pick some" Serena replied.

As they headed up to Serena's room. Entering the large closet that Nate and Serena shared, Serena pulled out several boxes. "Pick which one's you want. I'll be downstairs with your brothers. Also tell Bryn to make sure she puts away her laundry. It's outside her door" Serena said. Maddie nodded before selecting a pair of Christian Loubountin silver pumps. They were going to go perfectly with a dress from Alice+Olivia that she had picked up with Hayley and Eleanor at Barney's. It had a square neckline, an open back, and a fun print. Going up to her bedroom she knocked on her sister's door.

Bryn opened it and let Maddie in. "So your big date with Charlie is tonight?" Bryn asked. "Yes and mom said to put your laundry away too" Maddie replied. Bryn grabbed the laundry pile and placed it in her room. Maddie left and headed into the shower. One hour she had to get ready. Turning on the hot water Maddie stripped off her practice clothes and placed them in the hamper. Getting into the shower she felt the hot stream of water down her back. Grabbing her vanilla and mandarin shampoo she lathered it into her hair. After her shower she blow dried her hair and her natural waves appeared. She put on a little powder on her face, curled her eyelashes, added some mascara, eyeliner, and a little lip gloss after brushing her teeth.

Heading into her bedroom, she put on a pump of song and headed to her closet. The bra she was planning to wear had been a somewhat impulsive buy but it made her feel sexy. Slipping it on along with the matching underwear she gazed at herself in the mirror. Tonight was the night she thought to herself. It's the next step in our relationship and were both ready. Slipping on her dress she had Bryn zip her up.

6:55 and Charlie was in the living room talking to her parents. "Mr. Archibald, Mrs. Archibald. Hello." Charlie said as Maddie walked down the stairs. He was holding a bouquet of Lily of the Valleys, one of her favorite flowers. "Bye mom, bye dad" Maddie said as she hugged both her parents. Harper ran out of the play room and said "Don't forget me!" Maddie hugged her little sister and clasped her hands in Charlie's. They walked out into the evening air before getting into his town car.

They headed down to SoHo where they had dinner at The Dutch. They ate dinner and he played footsie with her under the table. She watched as Charlie cut into his steak and smiled. He looked up and grinned. "Maddie I love you so much...I can not even describe how happy you make me". "I love you too Charlie" she replied. He fed her a spoonful of devil's food cake and then placed a kiss on her lips.

After paying the bill they walked to Charlie's older brother Elliot's loft. As they got to the loft he continued to kiss her the whole ride up in the elevator. She could feel his warm breath on her neck as he trailed kiss down her throat. The door opened and they continued to make out on the couch. He took off his blazer and shoes as she slipped off her heels. "Are you sure you feel ready" he asked her. She nodded again and he lead her down to the bedroom.

As they entered the room, Charlie lit some candles. He came over to her and kissed her before unzipping her dress. It fell in a pool at her ankles. Maddie stepped out of it before undoing the buttons to his shirt, it revealed the muscular and comforting chest she knew too well. Leading her to the bed, he kissed her again and pulled her on top of him.

She could feel the bulge in his pants as she undid his belt, tossing it with the rest of her clothes. Pulling off his pants she placed herself on top of him. Looking into his eyes, he brought her closer. She inhaled his cologne and the familiar Old Spice as he caressed her breasts. He gently placed a kiss on each of them and pulled her closer. Charlie opened a drawer and pulled out a condom. Slipping it on his hard long length, he pulled off her panties and entered her.

She moaned into his chest before kissing his lips. An hour later they both lay spent and quiet in each other's arms. Maddie snuggled closer to him as he wrapped his arm protectively around her. Wrapped in the sheets and comforter they drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

She wakes to a buzzing on her phone. Of course it's a gossip girl blast.

**Where are M and C? Have you seen them anywhere, could those two have done the deed last night? Let me know and snap a pic. Also spotted A and her boyfriend O eating breakfast at a cafe. He was feeding her strawberries, how cute! H spotted with little sister Q at Central Park. E and H getting manicures and having a spa day! How fu**n!

Maddie sighed and looked over at Charlie. He was still sleeping soundly. She had also received a text from her mom telling her she needed to be home by 10 for the regular Saturday mandatory breakfast, five from Holly, four from Audrey, and two from Bryn reminding her how she had covered for her. Slipping from under the sheets she slipped she padded out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. Turning on the hot water, she got into the shower. The hot water felt good against her skin. Getting out of the shower she found Charlie to still be asleep. Getting dressed and putting her hair into a loose braid she went over to him.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He smiled a little and opened his eyes. "Hi babe." he said sweetly. "Hi." she replied. "I have to go home for family breakfast, but do you want to hang out later? I'll stop by your place around 4 o'clock" she told him. "Sure that should work" he replied and gave her one last kiss.

Grabbing her clutch and shoes she headed to the elevator. Outside she hailed a cab and quickly headed home. She had hoped that no one had seen her in her last night's dress. She really didn't want everybody knowing she had sex with Charlie last night.

Getting out of the cab, she quickly used the back entrance avoiding the door man. Bryn let her in and quickly rushed her upstairs. "Mom and dad have no idea. I totally covered for you so you owe me, but how was it?" Bryn asked. "It was perfect, Charlie was really sweet..." Maddie replied.

Slipping into her room, she pulled off last night's dress. Opening the door to her closet she pulled out a white skirt with black polka dots along with a pair of tan pumps. She needed a top, slipping on a white sleeveless top. Perfect she thought looking at herself in the mirror. Heading into the bathroom she shared with Bryn, she found her sister curling her eyelashes and applying mascara. "You look cute sis." Bryn said. Maddie smiled and applied her makeup. It was 9:15, right on schedule.

Coming downstairs she found her Dad making pancake batter while kissing her mom on the neck. Just what she wanted to see but she laughed a little to herself. Her mom blushed and said "Hi honey, how was your date?" "It was great mom." she said with a smile.

Cody and Jeremy ran down the stairs yelling "Pancakes!" in unison. "Sit down boys." their dad said. Sleepy Harper walked down after. Being the youngest sure had its benefits Maddie thought. She watched as their dad picked her up and twirled her around. It reminded her of the time she spent with her dad.

_Flashback_

She loved her daddy. He treated her like a princess whenever her mom had to leave. He would take her for ice cream and pick her up from school. She meant the world to him and she loved the time they spent together. When her parents broke the news about having a little sister, she felt unsure. Would her time with him be gone? As a four year old she had a hard time grasping the idea. Would they still love her just as much? When Bryn was born it seemed like Grandma Lily and Rufus expected her to act older and be more understanding. Somehow through this whole period while Bryn got all the attention her daddy still had time for her. He would pick her up from ballet and pushed her on the swings. Being the older sister left her with less time with her mom. She really missed that but tended to keep it to herself. Nate really tried to make her feel better and included. They had breakfast every Sunday and had managed to keep that tradition going.

_Present_

"Hi Maddie." her dad said. She went up and hugged him. He smiled and after continued to make the pancakes. Placing the plate of them on the table, Cody and Jeremy dug in. Serena cut Harper's for her and Bryn put some on her plate. It was a nice family breakfast.

From Bryn's perspective, Maddie had it all. She was blond and blue eyed, tan and thin just like their mother. She was clever and athletic like their father. She felt on the other that her sister had inherited the best traits. She was an inch shorter and though she was thin, she didn't have the fast metabolism that Maddie and their mother had. She felt that she had to study harder and try to be as good as her sister. Sometimes she felt she was in Maddie's shadow, but they fortunately did different things. Ballet was her passion and she enjoyed it so very much. She was heading to Constance next year and she was pretty excited. After eating breakfast Bryn headed to her room. Checking her phone she had a text from Matt, her dreamy blond haired, swimmer boyfriend.

Maddie sat in the dining room doing her AP Pre-Calc homework when her mom came in. "How was your date?" Serena asked. "It was good, we had a good time. He bought me this." Maddie said as she pulled the necklace out from under her top. "It's beautiful." her mom replied. Maddie smiled "Thanks mom".

Maddie watched her mother leave and head into Bryn's room despite the door being shut. Serena found her daughter brushing her long blond hair. "Where are you off to?" Serena asked surprising Bryn as she dropped the brush. "Just going out." she told her mother. "Okay, your dad and I are going out tonight so you're in charge tonight while Maddie is gone." Serena told her. Bryn smiled and Serena gave her hug. "You're my girl." she said with a smile.

Bryn smiled and texted Matt to come over at 8 o'clock. Finishing up her homework, she called Emily to meet up for mani-pedis. As she left the house, she saw her dad gathering Cody and Jeremy to get them to soccer practice. She watched as he embraced her mother and passionately kissed her. Saying they were the golden couple was an understatement.

In Maddie and Bryn's minds since they were old enough to understand, thought Nate and Serena Archibald were the best parents. They had spent enough time going through old gossip girl posts to figure out their parents had a very long and complicated past. Her parents had been in numerous relationships, but it had all been worth it.

Once they were together, Serena had a successful modeling career and Nate had started their own law firm. A beautiful wedding, a lovely honeymoon, and then while they were still quite young, Serena became pregnant. A beautiful baby girl was born and over the next couple of years her four other siblings joined her. After Bryn was born, Nate and Serena had decided they wanted one more child. Serena loved surprises and when she and Nate found out they were having twin boys they could not be happier.

Nate's law career was going splendidly and Serena had been writing screenplays and juggling her two daughters. Motherhood suited Serena incredibly well and Nate loved her pregnant glow. She looked and felt great during all of her pregnancies. Somehow, her figure always came right back. After the birth of their twin boys Jeremy and Cody, Nate and Serena thought their family was complete.

_Flashback_

However, after a week long anniversary trip in the Maldives, Serena had that all too familiar glow. Her mother pointed it out after they came to pick up the children. Serena denied it and said there was no way that could happen. She was back on birth control and she felt fine.

Maddie and Bryn we're picked up by their French nanny Cécile and taken to the park that fall afternoon while their parents were at the doctor. Maddie slid down the slide and saw her dad at a distance. He was holding her mother's hand and she was laughing. Cécile pushed the stroller home with the twins as Bryn and Maddie held each of their parents hands. Nate and Serena put the twins down for their naps when they finally gathered in the living room.

"So daddy and I have something to tell you two." Serena said smiling. "You're going to have a new little brother or sister." they said in unison. Maddie, having gone through this numerous times had very little to say. She was used to sharing her parents and at seven years old she was into acting mature. Maddie simply smiled and Bryn shrugged her shoulders.

That night after Nate and Serena had put everyone to bed, they sat talking in their bedroom. "This has to be the last one. I really think five children is our absolute max." Serena said as Nate wrapped his arms around her waist. "I agree, it would be impossible to manage anymore. But, we get one more beautiful combination of you and me." Nate said before placing a kiss on her lips. It was delicate and his tongue soon found it's way into her mouth. "Natie, kiss me harder." she told him commandingly.

**Feel free to review! -Zukiwi**


End file.
